Sebastian Funtomdrum
"He is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move." :—Referring to Catalyst Introduction Earl Sebastian '''Funtomdrum is the head of the Funtomdrum noble family . He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys, sweets and food. Appearance Sebastian is a young male, whose ageis thirteen with a blue eyes and dark bluish-black hair.As the head of the noble Funtomdrum family he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe. He usually wears a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves, and a cane. He also has his ears pierced (usually wearing only plain, round, blue earstuds) - as his father.He wears to rings,one is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations; he wears this on his left thumb, as it is an adult's ring and too large for him. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. When he wears gloves, he wears the rings over them.He nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his family was branded is hidden. Typically, he wears a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear, and a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords when at home or while in disguise. Personality he smiles more often and is more relaxed, even a bit mischievous. He usually smirks mockingly and finds it entertaining to challenge Catalyst. He becomes disappointed when Catalyst manages to defeat the opponent he arranged for him, wanting to see Catalyst on his knees for once. Nonetheless, Catalyst and he works together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Sebastian's schemes and plans, in contrast to the other Funtomdrum servants. Abilities and Powers He doesn't fight as Catalyst does the fighting for him. Swordmanship '''If character uses a sword Marksmanship He uses a gun but is ussally up close so his marksmanship is unknown. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons A gun Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Catalyst Death D. Asura Enemies Anyone who gets in his way Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes *''"Yes, Children can be quite demanding about their games."'' *''"We humans are all the same."'' *''"We as humans have the power to do such, but whether we grab on to the thread or not is our choice to make."'' *''You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!"'' *''"To smile happily, I've... forgotten."'' *''"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."'' Trivia *Sebastian hates spicy foods. *Even though Catalyst harbors a great love for cats of all types, Sebastian is allergic, and cannot let Catalyst come near him if he has been close to a cat.[20] However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Catalyst. *He is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, though he seldom uses it. He apparently sleeps with a gun under his pillow and once nearly shot Sebastian with it when he was startled from a nightmare. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:World Government Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunter Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male